


I Like You, what can I do?

by HopeS_park



Series: When I was young [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeS_park/pseuds/HopeS_park
Summary: "Teaser" for my up-coming Somagni AU.





	I Like You, what can I do?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guess you can view this as a sorta teaser to my approaching Somagni high school AU. (Yep, I usually hate those too and no I dunno why I do it now.)  
> This one was heavily inspired by Gravel To Tempo and Ease My Mind by Hayley Kiyoko. Maybe give them a listen while reading. 
> 
> It has a reason why I still call Agni "Arshad" in this one. Basically, he's pretty much what I imagine (a modern) Arshad to be like. Though I don't really know if he'd gotten along with Soma, but well. 
> 
> (The series this belongs to will not just be the coming AU and the two one-shots that belong to it, but also a ton of one-shots that will be based on some of my favorite songs.)
> 
> Enjoy!

"You're acting strange."

Soma's head snapped up. Cheslock had taken the seat across from him, the one Joanne had just left empty a while ago. 

"I am?" Soma asked, only mildly curious. 

"Yeah. You weren't listenin' a bit in Literature. Thought it was the ace up yo' sleeve?"

In reply, the teen simply nodded. Perhaps he just wasn't feeling like doing small talk. 

 Cheslock dropped the topic rather quickly and Soma was entirely grateful. He wasn't in the mood for a coming-out. 

Because that was what this was going to become. 

It had started off as a simple crush. Something, so Soma had thought, that was simply a phase. Something that every high schooler experienced. A sort of "finding yourself" that would go away. 

But he'd been wrong. Oh so wrong. 

Maybe it would have been better if it had been a crush on a classmate. 

But no, feelings weren't that easy and rational. Of course he had to develop feelings for the school physician. 

His name was Arshad. And he had the most beautiful grey eyes Soma had ever seen. 

He loved the man's white hair, which was extremely gorgeous. 

And that was basically everything Soma knew about the slightly older man. 

He didn't know his exact age, his last name, his likes and dislikes or where he lived. Hell, he knew nothing about him. Which was one of the very reasons Soma had been so confident that this was only a temporary crush.

But he wondered what "temporary" meant, since it already lasted half a year. It had already been so long that Soma didn't even remember when it had started. 

Probably when he had broken his arm during a cricket game and had been brought to the infirmary. 

It had been a hot day in February, the 24th.

Soma smiled to himself, remembering how he'd called the white-haired man an "asshole" when he'd hurt him with a syringe. 

The teen glanced at his watch, and, upon realizing that there was still about half an hour left to his lunch break, he decided to spend it in the infirmary, as he had done often the last few days. 

 

 

He opened the door to the infirmary, only to be greeted by a familiar stench. Inside, it smelled like a thousand rotten tomatoes. He didn't even know what it was that caused this terrible stench. And Arshad didn't know himself. 

"Well, well," Arshad said, as Soma popped his head through the opened door, "If it isn't our beloved company heir? Do come in, son of a CEO."

Soma shot him a glare. He pouted, entering the crammed room. "Am I disturbing you?"

"Not really," Arshad answered. He flopped down into his office chair, grabbing a slice of pizza. "Headmaster just left. What ya doin' here, anyways?"

“I’ve got half an hour left,” Soma answered. To him it seemed like an extremely plausible reason.

“And there ain’t any other people whose nerves you can get on?”

Soma didn’t even care about Arshad’s taunting anymore. The thing was, even though Arshad probably really _did want_ to hurt Soma’s feelings, he didn’t even get close to what the teen heard at home. His father’s words had already left a deep ache within the young man, a wound so deep, that the littles needles of Agni’s words couldn’t reach it.

Despite having to hear his teasing every single day, Soma liked coming here. It was always quiet, there were beds you could sleep in and it was the perfect place to hide from the P4 (not to mention all the girls that wanted to share their lunch with Soma).

Knowing he wouldn’t get an answer from the teen, Arshad huffed a sigh.

“Fine, stay if you want, but don’t dare disturbing me.”

“Aye, sir,” Soma grinned. He sat down on one of the beds, taking off his shoes and then just sprawling out on the mattress.

Several quite minutes passed, until Soma looked up. “You read?”

He sounded more surprised than he had intended too. And Arshad seemed to take some serious offense.

“What? Did you expect me to be stupid?” Arshad shot him a glare. “Though I admit, I must possess some rather foolish stupidity, allowing _you_ of all people to be here.”

Soma closed his eyes, thinking of a way to apologize. He found none.

“’course not,” he finally answered, “You’ve got to have some kind of intelligence, right?”

“You’re a lucky kiddo, being the son of a well-known CEO and stuff. Otherwise you’d be dead by now.”

Soma lifted his hands in a disinterested manner, letting them fall back down on the bed shortly after. “Can’t help it.”

 

It was shortly before the bell rung that Soma awake from his little nap. The last words Arshad had said to him, before he’d fallen asleep, still lingered in his mind: “ _Why do you always keep coming here, anyways?_ ”

Soma sat up, taking a look at his watch. He had two minutes left.

Upon finding the older man asleep in his chair, the teen smiled to himself. Soma put his shoes back on and dragged his feet over the floor. Quietly, he put a blanket around the white-haired man and lay the book on the table, quickly inserting a bookmark.

Soma couldn’t help but admire Arshad’s beauty. He kneeled down next to him, wiping the unusual white hair out of the man’s forehead.

“I don’t even know myself,” he whispered, answering the question that he couldn’t help but ask himself.

Slowly, really carefully, he got up a bit, putting a hand on the chair’s backrest. And, leaning in, he kissed the older man’s cheek.

“But I can’t help. I guess I must be in love with you.”

 


End file.
